Crush
by Indiansummer7
Summary: Debido a su trabajo, a Bella le ha tocado lidiar con todo tipo de clientes. Pero nadie como el intrigante Edward, que cada tercer noche aparece para comprar cigarros y mentas. Hasta que un día, cansada de ser ignorada, decide llamar su atención con una interesante propuesta. Olderward
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama me pertenece.**

 **Empiezo esta historia esperando que le guste tanto como a mi me divierte escribirla.  
**

 **Summary: Debido a su trabajo, a Bella le ha tocado lidiar con todo tipo de clientes. Pero nadie como el intrigante Edward, que cada tercer noche aparece para comprar cigarros y mentas. Hasta que un día, cansada de ser ignorada, decide llamar su atención con una interesante propuesta. Olderward.  
**

* * *

CRUSH.

 _El día que la tierra se detuvo... o algo asi._

Hay ocasiones en las que realmente aprecio mi trabajo, por ejemplo cuando llega la quincena y tengo que pagar la renta al señor Clayton, la ropa que saque en abonos en alguna tienda departamental, el material para mis clases de pintura y sobre todo, la mensualidad de mi fiel acompañante de las solitarias tardes… Netflix.

Pero existen días como los de hoy en los que simplemente quiero estrangular al hombre que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de no instalar un sistema de acondicionamiento en una jodida tienda de abarrotes. Vamos, que tampoco se trata de un Wal-mart o algo por el estilo, sino de un pequeño establecimiento a las afueras de la caótica ciudad, justo sobre la carretera. Y aunque nunca suela estar concurrido, la presencia de Jasper y la mía bastan para convertir este lugar en un horno a cualquier hora de la noche.

Juro que estoy a punto quitarme la bata amarilla y atender a los clientes solo con mi sostén verde fosforescente con tal de que pare de sudar y jadear como perro, pero luego pienso en lo que eso implicaría, básicamente perder mi trabajo, y mejor esbozo una sonrisa mientras sigo acomodando las latas de puré de tomate en el stand, ignorando el hecho de que casi estoy a punto de morir de un bochorno.

 _"¿Podría haber algo peor?"_

 _"Oh, claro que lo hay."_

 _Girls just want to have fun_ saliendo a todo volumen de los parlantes ubicados en las esquinas.

Odio a Cindy Lauper, Jasper lo sabe y aun asi reproduce esa horrible canción en toda la tienda a la una de la mañana como si fuera una especie de mantra, justo antes de empezar a hacer su labor del inventario.

Podría soportar una pegajosa melodía pop, como aquella de Jessie J. donde habla sobre el precio, ya que al menos tiene algo que ver con lo que realiza, pero no. El hombre es amante de la música ochentera y entre sus posesiones se encuentran las llaves de la sala de audio, mismas que por nada del mundo suelta.

No lo malinterpreten, es mi mejor amigo, pero a veces simplemente amanezco con ganas de estrangularlo hasta que jure cambiar de gustos musicales. Si no lo he hecho hasta ahora es por una sencilla razón; él me permite fumar dentro del pequeño cuarto al fondo del lugar, aquel que solemos utilizar de bodega. Jasper es muy listo, sabe que es mejor tenerme de buenas y no como un ogro despotricando contra los clientes.

Ah, los clientes…

Esa pequeña porción de personas que logran sacarme de mis cabales cada vez que preguntan lo obvio, por ejemplo; la señora a mi lado en este momento, mira la etiqueta de la lata de duraznos en almíbar como si tuviese ojos.

—Disculpa —aquí vamos— ¿El precio que ponen de la lata ya incluye el descuento? —cierro los ojos un segundo antes de responder.

—Supongo que a eso se refiere la leyenda en la etiqueta de: _"Precio con descuento incluido"_

—¡Oh!, es verdad. Gracias —ruedo los ojos y vuelvo a mis labores, acomodando las latas que están próximas a caducarse hasta adelante.

 _"¿Quién carajo compra duraznos a la una de la mañana?"_

Otros en cambio, sacan su frustración conmigo en la caja. Preguntando porque los precios son tan altos, como si yo fuera la que decide que debe ser más caro y que no. También debido al turno, existen los hombres que quieren obtener mi número de teléfono o averiguar donde vivo y que hare los fines de semana. Para esos casos, esta Jasper y su imponente altura saliendo al rescate cada vez que alguien intenta pasarse de listo conmigo.

Otra razón más para no estrangularlo por su pésimo gusto musical.

De pronto, la música cesa y enseguida alguien se aclara la garganta.

—Bella, ¿podrías venir a la caja ahora?

Suspiro y dejo la última lata.

Una fila de tres personas me esperan cargando con sus canastas repletas de víveres, entre ellos se encuentra la señora durazno. Todos me miran con un deje de molestia.

Esbozo una sonrisa, a pesar de que por dentro quiero gritar que no es mi culpa que solo haya dos personas disponibles en todo el turno.

Yo no soy la tacaña, sino mi jefe.

Acciono la cinta transportadora al mismo tiempo que registró mi número de empleado en la computadora, luego comienzo a pasar cada objeto por el lector provocando que el clásico "clic" retumbe en mis oídos por las próximas dos horas.

En un momento, cuando la gente se ha ido y solo estamos Jasper y yo, aprovecho para hojear la revista de cotilleo que guardo secretamente en el cajón debajo del dinero, al tanto que meto una cantidad considerable de goma de mascar a mi boca, porque si hay algo que amo, después del cigarro, es el chicle. Me encanta sentir esa textura elástica en mi boca y hacer bombas gigantes con ella. Cuando estoy nerviosa, cuando tengo frio, en todo instante lo hago.

Y lo mejor de todo; masticar en un lugar cerrado aún no está prohibido.

—Creo que el sudor está a punto de llegar a mis jodidos bóxer —al parecer, no soy la única que se queja del calor. Jasper a lado de mí, zarandea su playera blanca en busca de aire y no puedo evitar notar lo tonificado que esta, una sombra de vello se asoma por encima del cuello en v, es rubio al igual que su cabello.

—Justo por eso, he decidido no usar bragas desde hace mucho tiempo —paso la página donde hablan de las Kardashian.

Que familia tan molesta

—¿Puedo comprobarlo? —Jasper se inclina y aprovecho para enrollar la revista y darle con ella en la cabeza, ganándome una carcajada—. ¡ _Ouch_!, solo decía…

Se preguntarán porque él siendo un hombre de chispeantes ojos azules y porte de príncipe de películas de Disney, no era mi novio.

Pues resulta que nunca congeniamos como una pareja. Hasta hace cinco meses lo habíamos intentado, pero después de terminar casi enrollados en la fiesta de su prima, el llorando porque extrañaba a su ex novia María, si estás leyendo esto, puedes irte a la #$/% y yo con una cruda de los mil demonios, decidimos que lo nuestro no iba a ser más a allá de mejores amigos.

Así de simple.

Pronto el reloj marca las tres en punto, el calor no cesa a pesar de que afuera está lloviendo, de las bocinas emana Nothing's Gonna Stop us Now de Starship y ruedo los ojos sabiendo que es culpa de Jasper, al tanto que alcanzo a escuchar el retumbe de la campanilla en la puerta anunciando un nuevo cliente.

Con los brazos apoyados en la cinta transportadora y mi larga melena café extendida sobre un solo lado de mi cuello, centro la atención todavía en la revista, concretamente en las fotografías de la caracterización de Brad Pitt en Troya, al mismo tiempo que intento expandir la goma de mascar en una grande bomba.

—Unos Marlboro Lights —una punzada surge en mi estómago en cuanto escucho una aterciopelada voz.

Trueno la bomba y succiono de nuevo la goma para contestar.

—Solo tenemos los clásicos.

Escucho el frufrú del roce de la tela y a continuación mi nariz atrapa un exquisito aroma a almizcle mezclado con una suave nota ámbar.

De quien se trate, acaba de ganarse mi aprobación con esa voz tan atrapante y por el aroma más seductor que jamás he captado en esta zona de la ciudad

—Dame una caja —frunzo el ceño ante la exigencia del hombre. Estiro el brazo para alcanzar el compartimiento donde se encuentran los tabacos al mismo tiempo que cambio de página—. Y unas pastillas de menta.

Ruedo los ojos.

Otra cosa más que me molesta.

Que los clientes no pidan en una sola oración lo que van a llevar.

Me agacho para sacar el paquete azul rectangular del fondo del mostrador captando en el momento que el sujeto viste de traje negro y calza unos pulcros zapatos del mismo color, lo cual llama mi atención.

Los hombres de por aquí no suelen ir por ahí vistiendo un impecable traje, más bien optan por los cómodos jeans, las camisas de cuadros y zapatos deportivos. Aunque hay alguno que otro que se atreve a poner sombrero y botas texanas, poco les falta para traer el caballo en plena ciudad urbanizada.

Así que cuando me pongo de pie nuevamente con la intención de ver esta vez el rostro del susodicho y comprobar que no solo se trata de un cuerpo de tentación, cara de arrepentimiento, casi me voy de espaldas.

 _"¡Joder!"_

Aquel sujeto frente a mí es un adonis, con toda la extensión de la palabra.

Tiene un rostro angular, con una quijada cincelada que me gustaría apretar, unos labios gruesos que en este preciso momento muerde el inferior ligeramente. Estoy a punto de abanicarme con las manos porque de pronto siento que ha subido la temperatura. Su nariz es recta, tienes espesas cejas las cuales frunce, mientras estrecha los ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca. Son como unas esmeraldas recién pulidas, reflejando un intenso y penetrante brillo.

 _"Creo que me quedare ciega"_

Y entonces recuerdo que sigue esperando su pedido.

—¿Algo más? —susurro tan bajo que temo que no me haya escuchado. Pero lo hace, negando la cabeza lentamente, provocando que algunos mechones de su melena cobriza se despeinen y ese simple acto me desequilibra, por lo que recargo mi peso sobre un pie mientras paso las cosas por el lector de la máquina—. Son cinco dólares.

Mientras saca su cartera de los bolsillos del pantalón me dedico a mirarlo nuevamente.

 _"No se ve esto todos los días. Tengo que aprovechar"_

Tiene un cuerpo atlético, pero sin llegar a los extremos. Los primeros tres botones de la camisa blanca están sin abrochar dejando entrever un ligero vello sobre su pecho. No obstante, lo que provoca que mis achocolatados ojos se agranden son los trazos de lo que parece ser el inicio de un tatuaje.

 _"Sé que aún no es navidad, pero debo agradecer profundamente a Santa por traerme lo que llevo pidiéndole desde la pubertad"_

—Quédate con el cambio —parpadeo cuando él atractivo hombre deja un billete de diez dólares sobre la cinta.

Y al siguiente parpadeo estoy viendo cómo se aleja de mí, en dirección a la salida.

La campanilla vuelve a sonar, mi vista se centra en la ventana, mirando el auto negro que va de reversa, achico los ojos cuando las luces blancas apuntan directo hacia mí. Me pregunto si él me estará mirando también y siento como mi corazón late con fuerza, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante ha encontrado alguien por quien palpitar.

Hasta que recuerdo que hay algo pegándose en mis dientes.

Cuando el Mercedes se ha ido, saco la goma de mascar molesta y apenada al saber que todo este tiempo que estuve hablando, seguía en mi boca y que el hombre pudo haberla visto.

Pero eso no es lo peor.

Ahí sobre la cinta, la revista abierta totalmente, con un encabezado abarcando las dos páginas y en letras negritas se puede leer claramente:

" _Remedios caseros para combatir una infección vaginal"_

 _"OK. Olvida lo que dije antes Santa, llévatelo de regreso y tráeme una pala para cavar profundamente y esconderme de ahora en adelante bajo tierra"_

* * *

 **¿Les gustó?, no olviden dejar un comentario para mejorar y continuar con esta historia.**

 **Serán capitulos cortos y no demasiados.**

 **Saludos!**

 _ **-indiansummer7**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

CRUSH

 _Puedo oler tu aroma a millas, ¿qué estas intentando hacerme? *  
_

Al parecer a Rosalie se la ha olvidado el pequeñísimo defecto que cargo día con día, mismo que me ha ocasionado varios problemas con mi jefe Mike y que suele poner ansioso a Jasper.

No se trata de algo incurable, tampoco tiene que ver con mi físico. Digamos que aparte de ser una pésima consejera, sufro del mal de la impuntualidad y lo acepto.

Pero no puedo evitarlo.

A pesar de las constantes charlas de mi madre diciéndome que es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente y de las quejas de la abuela por ser tan descuidada en todos los aspectos de mi vida, me es imposible llegar a tiempo a cualquier cita.

Asi que cuando entro a la estética media hora después de la reservación no me extraña la mirada que me dirige la alta mujer de cabello rubio platinado. Frunce el ceño y percibo como el zafiro de sus ojos se va opacando.

Sonrío ampliamente y alcanzo a susurrar un: " _lo siento"_ , antes de que se vuelva a su cliente.

Y mientras espero en uno de los sofás rosados recuerdo lo que me trajo aquí.

Muy a mi pesar, la semana pasada visite a la abuela Marie y como siempre lo hace conmigo, solo al verme entrar empezó a lanzarme una serie de comentarios sobre mi aspecto, entre ellos recuerdo uno en especial:

" _Y bueno Isabella, ya tienes veintitrés años como para seguir trayendo ese cabello de estropajo ¿no crees?, deberías ser como tu prima Tanya que siempre tiene su larga melena castaña bien peinada."_

Pero eso no es lo peor. Al darse cuenta que la estaba ignorando con mi teléfono decidió soltar la bomba frente a la familia.

" _Ahora entiendo porque el hijo de los Black te dejo"_

Y asi fue como cuatro pares de ojos, incluida la mirada de: "no rompo ni un plato" de mi prima Tanya se plantaron en mí, mientras yo intentaba que mi rostro pareciera impasible a pesar de sentir como mis mejillas empezaban a colorarse.

Pero no fueron sus palabras de la abuela lo que me provoco tal coraje, sino que el susodicho haya ido de chillón con mi familia a contar el motivo de nuestra ruptura, la cual aparte de tener que ver con mi aspecto se debía principalmente a una infidelidad.

Si, el muy cabrón me había engañado con su vecina.

Y por supuesto, ese detalle no se los había contado.

Pero en fin, después de pasar terrible vergüenza frente a la gente que me crio, decidí hacer una cita en la estética para que de una vez por todas me arreglaran el cabello, ya que si, la abuela tiene razón, pero solo en esa parte.

—Te puedo hacer un balayage, está de moda —parpadeo volviéndome a Rosalie, quien ha dejado a las otras mujeres para atenderme.

Beneficios de tener una amiga estilista:

No me hace porquerías, siempre está disponible para mí y lo mejor de todo; me cobra menos de lo que normalmente cuesta un corte.

—Solo quiero que lo rebajes un poco, después de las luces quedo muy dañado —menciono, mirándola por el espejo cuadrangular.

—Ok. Te pondré un tratamiento porque lo traes muy reseco, vale —asiento tomando una de las revistas de cotilleo de la mesita a un costado.

Después de unos minutos de estarla hojeando y de nada nuevo de que enterarme, la vuelvo a dejar en la pila, para tomar ahora la última de ellas.

Y como si fuera un mal chiste por mí inexistente vida social, hago una mueca al ver que el título remarca _: "Vida nocturna"_. No obstante, llevada por la curiosidad empiezo a leer, al tanto que Rosalie regresa con sus utensilios.

—Ah, el Lotus. Emmett acaba de ir allí hace dos noches y dice que el lugar esta increíble. Tienen bailarines que cuelgan del techo y hacen acrobacias con tela.

—Danza aérea —aclaro.

—Aja. También me conto que hay un área especial por si quieres un poco de privacidad…

—Se llama zona VIP.

—Si eso. Bueno, pues resulta que en uno de los apartados conoció a un tipo que trabaja en las bienes raíces, se tomaron unos tragos, los cuales el hombre pago y luego de conversar un rato, le regalo unas entradas para el juego de los Nets porque él no iba a poder asistir. ¡Y son en primera fila! ¿Puedes creer la suerte que tiene?

—Que emocionante —declaro sin ánimo. El basquetbol está lejos de ser mi deporte favorito—. Y a todo esto ¿Cómo se llama aquel intento de papá Noel? —Rosalie ríe.

—De papá Noel no tiene nada, créeme. Según Emmett el tipo traía una novia parecida a Adriana Lima.

—Entonces no es feo…—dejo la revista a un lado y me acomodo en la silla, poniendo suma atención— El tipo es adinerado, tiene una novia modelo y se las da de Santa Claus en pleno septiembre. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno asi Rose?

—Ya sabes lo que pienso. Si dejaras ese trabajo y vivieras como la gente común y corriente, conocerías chicos.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Ese es el problema, no quiero un _chico,_ quiero un hombre.

—¿Alguien cómo el del lunes pasado? —inquiere alzando una de sus finas cejas y esbozando su típica sonrisa ladina.

—¿Cómo supiste…? —levanta los hombros restándole importancia y entonces lo sé— ¡Voy a matar a Jasper!, ese cotilla nunca se queda callado.

—Anda cuéntame. Quiero escucharlo de ti, porque mi primo solo menciono que te dejo como idiota el resto de la noche, pero no le creo —ruedo los ojos.

De verdad iba a matarlo.

Suspiro.

—Si Rose, el tipo está como el chocolate suizo. Exquisito.

…

Luego de mi modesto cambio de look y de soportar la interrogante mirada de Jasper sobre mí cada vez que me lo encuentro en el camino, decido que es un buen momento de un cigarro.

No obstante, no cuento con que empiece a llover fuertemente esfumando mis deseos de relajarme un momento lejos del horno que es el establecimiento, contando la bodega que sirve de almacén.

De regreso a la caja me topo con Jasper nuevamente y esta vez, es víctima de mi desahogo.

—¡Me lo corte! —exclamo al mismo tiempo que le muestro los mechones castaños.

Abre los ojos, finalmente comprendiendo

—Ah—y asi, sin más vuelve a los pasillos.

 _Hombres._

Hablando de ellos, suena la campanilla y entran tres escandalosos sujetos vestidos con overol azul marino. _Tornillo, tuerca y martillo,_ asi se llaman.

No es cierto. Solo son víctima de mi mala memoria, algo que también me critica la abuela. El nombre del que tiene el lunar en la mejilla empieza con E, el del diente chueco con P y el mejorcito de los tres con J, creo.

—¡Bella! —exclaman al unísono y me es imposible no sonreír. Estos hombres de alguna manera alegran mi noche.

—¿Lo de siempre chicos? —inquiero recogiendo las botellas de vidrio de la cinta.

—¿Trajeron de nuevo las banderillas de caja?, la semana pasada no las vi — pregunta _Tuerca_. Perdón, E.

Jasper le asigno ese apodo ya que según él, batea para el otro lado.

Ustedes entienden.

—Me parece que si —empiezo a pasar las cosas que van dejando en la cinta por el lector, cuando de pronto de las bocinas empieza a emanar _Total Eclipse of the Heart_.

 _Aquí vamos._

—Paul, esa canción fue la que le dedicaste a Emily, ¿cierto? —¡Paul!, asi se llama el del diente mal acomodado.

—Bonnie Tyler. Si, lo recuerdo.

—Vamos chicos. Existen infinidad de canciones mejores para dedicar que esas de los 80's —opino ganándome su atención.

—¿Como por ejemplo…? —pregunta el del lunar.

—Tienen a Eric Clapton, Bob Dylan e incluso a los Beatles, entre ellos tres hay mucho de donde escoger.

—Sinceramente yo prefiero algo más actual —dice Jared—. Y movido, sobre todo si quieres llevarte a la chica a tu casa.

Suelto una carcajada, misma que es opacada cuando por detrás de Embry aparece el hombre de hace dos noches.

Trago saliva y abro los ojos como platos.

Esta vez usa pantalones de mezclilla que le ajustan perfectamente las torneadas piernas, pero lo que lo hace verse irresistible es la combinación del jersey azul celeste por debajo del saco en tono gris, y dándole un toque informal, trae puestos unos zapatos deportivos blancos.

 _Que alguien le llame a Domenico Dolce y Stefano Gabbana, uno de sus modelos se les escapo de los photoshoot._

—¡Hola! —dios mío, sueno patética con tremenda exclamación. De pronto siento cuatro pares de ojos mirándome con atención—. ¿Que te ofrezco?

Un temblor amenaza con instalarse en mis piernas en cuanto percibo su penetrante mirada recorriéndome justo como yo lo hice con él.

—Unos cigarros… —hace una minúscula pausa y luego sus ojos vuelven a los míos. _Son tan verdes_ — _._ Marlboro y mentas.

 _Lo mismo del lunes_.

—Ya tenemos Marlboro Light —aclaro esbozando una sonrisa que no enseñe mis dientes.

Él responde con una sonrisa ladina, no es la misma que hace Rose, esta es diferente, más sensual, como si ocultara algo bajo esa pinta impasible.

—Preciosa, ¿nosotros cuánto te debemos? —parpadeo volviéndome a los otros.

—Sesenta y tres, chicos.

Embry me entrega el dinero y antes de irse, se acerca un poco para que solo yo pueda oírlo.

—Inclínate para que note tu escote —frunzo el ceño y ligeramente niego con la cabeza, a lo que el suelta una carcajada.

Y asi quedamos solo el hombre perfecto y yo.

Mentalmente me preparo para no echarlo a perder como la vez pasada. No tengo chicle, tampoco hay revistas de cotilleo. Sin embargo, a lo lejos alcanzo a vislumbrar la presencia de Jasper en camino.

 _Mierda._

—Entonces, ¿cuáles te ofrezco? —inquiero mirándolo nuevamente.

—Clásicos están bien —asiento intentando no cerrar los ojos en cuanto escucho su aterciopelada voz.

 _Vamos Bella. Conversa con él_.

—¿No has probado los mentolados?, me gusta el resabio que dejan. Con ellos podrías ahorrarte lo de las mentas —por un instante me siento más segura, estoy en mi campo. Hasta que empiezo a hablar de más— Aunque ya sacaron unos de durazno que saben deliciosos, no es que me los coma, me refiero al sabor. Me entiendes, ¿no?

Siento como mis mejillas empiezan a tornarse de color carmín. Aún más, cuando percibo como relaja su cien y el brillo emanando de sus esmeraldas incrementándose, al mismo tiempo que se acerca a la caja registradora, inundando mis fosas nasales con su exquisito aroma a almizcle.

—Los de durazno no terminan de convencerme, en cambio los mentolados solían ser mis favoritos y sobre las mentas, no son para mí.

Cada jodida palabra la dice con una seguridad que admiro, misma que me hace estremecer hasta llegar al punto de tener que sostenerme de la orilla de la cinta con fuerza para evitar gemirle en la cara.

—Ok —susurro sintiendo pena por mí.

 _Soy un desastre_.

Inhalo rápidamente, acomodándome el cabello detrás de los hombros intentando serenarme.

—Te cortaste el cabello… —me quedo estupefacta con la cajetilla de cigarros en mano en cuanto lo escucho susurrar.

—Era un lío para desenredarlo. Estaba muy dañado —por instinto acomodo un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

El carraspea suavemente y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, adoptando una postura más cómoda.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —abro los ojos ante su mandato, lanzándole una mirada de: _¿Qué carajo está sucediendo?_

A lo que él responde con una punzante mirada que intoxica mis sentidos.

Finalmente dejo su pedido sobre la cinta mientras tecleo los precios en la caja, escucho el frufrú de la ropa, percibo su atrapante aroma y sé que estoy a punto de quebrantarme frente a él.

Me entrega un billete y procurando no rozar su piel, le devuelvo el cambio. Él lo rechaza.

—Es tuyo —miro el par de billetes, esta vez me ha dejado más de la mitad.

—Gracias —alcanzo a susurrar cuando el guarda su cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Y por un segundo me siento satisfecha porque al menos hoy, no me dejo con la palabra en la boca.

—Hasta el viernes… —le echa un vistazo a mi pecho, exactamente a lado derecho donde está la tarjetita blanca y vuelve a mi rostro— Bella.

Y asi es como la sangre que viaja a través de mi cuerpo se detiene en cuanto pronuncia delicadamente mi nombre, paralizándome de pies a cabeza en la caja 5 de Mike's store.

Lo veo salir de la tienda, se detiene bajo el techo de lámina para refugiarse de la lluvia y aprovecha para encender un cigarro. Mi atención se centra en la forma en que sus carnosos labios lo sostienen, frunce el ceño mientras trata de prenderlo con la mano bloqueando la corriente de aire, al tanto que su pulgar contrario tira del encendedor, haciendo ver un simple acto como algo sumamente sexy.

—¡Joder, tía! Ese hombre hará que te desmorones como polvorón —Jasper logra traerme de vuelta a la realidad. Estoy a punto de replicar cuando de pronto se empieza carcajear— Eres… un desastre —me pregunto qué carajo le pasa, pero se adelanta— Tus ojos… —alcanza a decir antes de romper de nuevo en risas.

Rápidamente saco el espejo del cajón donde guardo las revistas y lo que a continuación presencio, provoca que mi cuerpo se encienda en llamas.

El delineador, el jodido delineador negro para ojos que me puso Rosalie se había corrido. El calor hizo que la tinta manchara mis parpados haciéndome lucir como un mapache.

 _¿Es enserio?_

* * *

 ***Animals - Maroon 5**

 **Tarde pero seguro. Un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste tanto como a mi su respuesta por el primero.**

 **De verdad muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, a todos los que agregaron a favoritos y me siguen, no pensé que llegara a tener esa cantidad.  
**

 **Asi mismo me encantaría saber que opinan de este, ¿les gusta como se esta poniendo?, porque ¡rayos! me costo escribirlo y mantener la esencia del primero.**

 **En fin, una disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **-Indiansummer7.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajs con propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama me pertenece**.

* * *

CRUSH

 _Sentí imanes derritiéndose, al segundo que te vi a través de mis ojos a medio cerrar.*_

Si hoy fuese un sábado común y corriente me levantaría hasta el mediodía, comería lo primero que encontrara en el refrigerador, me sentaría en el sofá toda larde para ver alguna serie de moda y cuando diera la hora de ir a trabajar, solo entonces me cambiaría la pijama.

Afortunadamente, esta vez será la excepción.

Es 13 de septiembre, día de San Juan Crisóstomo, doctor de la iglesia, patrón de los predicadores… en resumidas cuentas, hoy es el vigésimo cuarto aniversario de su servidora, Bella Swan. Misma que planea festejar hasta que el cuerpo aguante, en uno de los mejores clubs nocturnos a las afueras del caos que es Nueva York.

Y para honrar el día, he decidido vestirme casi como mi madre me aventó al mundo, con un entallado vestido dorado con escote tipo corazón, el cual resalta mi proporcionado busto y que además, realza mi trasero. Mentira, los tacones negros de plataforma ayudan.

Debo agradecer a Rosalie por la magnífica compra. Además de su paciencia a la hora de arreglarme el cabello y hacerme el _contour,_ o cambio de cara, como yo le digo.

Así es como dos horas después, bajo la danza de luces azules y la estridente música, esperamos en la barra del Lotus por los chicos.

He notado las miradas curiosas que nos dirigen especialmente los hombres, pero hasta ahora nadie se ha atrevido a acercarse y me pregunto si se debe a la idea de que Rosalie y yo actuamos inconscientemente como pareja, rozando de vez en vez nuestras manos y acomodando el cabello de la otra.

Actitudes que Emmett llegó a creer por al menos un minuto, antes de que la rubia terminara plantándole tremendo beso.

Volviendo al lugar, ellos tenían razón. Existe una atmosfera muy especial a pesar de la cantidad de gente en la improvisada pista de baile, tal vez se deba a los bailarines volando a través de las telas color rojo sangre o a la excelente mezcla por parte del Dj ubicado un piso arriba, invitándote a mover al menos la cabeza al compás de la música. Lo que provoca que Rosalie termine llevándome de la mano hacia la masa de cuerpos sudorosos para bailar una de sus favoritas.

Comienza a sonar los primeros acordes de _Blame_ de Calvin Harris, ella ladea la cabeza ligeramente y señala al aire con su dedo índice. Sonrío y con la vista fija en la gigante lámpara de cristales colgando de lo más alto, me dejo contagiar por el ritmo elevando las manos, moviéndolas al compás de mi cabeza mientras que ella con un sensual movimiento de caderas se gana al público que nos mira de reojo. No transcurre mucho tiempo cuando los chicos aparecen a nuestro lado. Jasper como siempre, da pequeños brincos con el puño derecho en dirección al techo y Emmett con la mano derecha en lo alto y la otra en la cintura de su novia se deja llevar.

―Emmett encontró a su amigo en la entrada y nos invitó a subir al reservado… ―escucho a Jasper gritarme al oído. Alcanzo a asentir sin dejar de moverme y el continua:― Te vas a morir cuando sepas de quien se trata.

―¿Es famoso? ―inquiero con un poco de curiosidad.

Vamos, que ligarme a una estrella de Hollywood haría definitivamente mi noche.

No obstante, no cuento con lo que me dice a continuación.

―Es el tipo de los cigarros y las mentas. El mismo que hace que te derritas como hielo al sol.

Dejo de moverme, quedándome estupefacta mirándolo con los ojos como platos y seguramente con la boca abierta.

No se lo creo. Por supuesto que no.

―No es cierto ― alcanzo a susurrar a pesar de la estridente música y de los empujones que me dan por estar estorbando.

―Te lo juro. Está en los sofás del piso de arriba. _Esperándote_ ―sonrie.

Frunzo el ceño.

―¿Le dijiste que era mi cumpleaños? ―le doy un empujón en su hombro que apenas y lo mueve, a lo que responde con una carcajada.― ¡Te voy a estrangular Jasper Hale!, ¿Por qué se lo contaste?

―Considéralo como tu regalo, pequeña Bella ―termina depositando un beso en mi frente para luego empezar a bailar con una morena que ya lleva rato sonriéndole.

Ruedo los ojos.

Llevada por la curiosidad decido comprobar con mis propios ojos si es que el atractivo hombre de verdad se encuentra en el primer piso, sintiendo como mi corazón late con mayor fuerza por tremenda sorpresa.

Alcanzo a notar como algunos permanecen cerca del barandal dorado de aluminio moviéndose al ritmo de música, algunos de ellos son muy atractivos, otros más conversan muy pegados entre sí con mujeres de diminutos vestidos como el mío. He empezado a caminar entre la gente, abriéndome paso para llegar a la barra.

Cuando estoy ahí me atrevo a pedirle al chico del delantal negro un shot de tequila. Mismo que me termino en un santiamén, exclamo una maldición cuando una fuerte quemazón se instala en mi garganta.

Justo frente a mí, solo que en un piso más alto se encuentra una mujer de largo cabello como el fuego vistiendo un bonito vestido de lentejuelas rojo apoyándose del barandal mientras su muñeca izquierda adornada con una infinidad de pulseras se posa sobre un esculpido pecho cubierto por una camiseta negra. Ella sonrie y el hombre se lleva la copa que tiene en la mano a sus carnosos labios.

Es él.

Le pido al bartender un shot más antes de volver la mirada a la feliz pareja, sintiendo como algo dentro de mí se quiebra.

El hombre que ahora sé que se trata de mi cliente favorito, imita la acción de la pelirroja recargando su peso contra el barandal apoyado solo de su brazo izquierdo. La mujer se acerca hasta casi rozar su pecho contra el suyo para susurrarle algo al oído, a lo que el esboza una típica y sensual sonrisa ladina, la misma que hace revolotear mi interior.

Aprovechando la ventaja que tengo desde mi posición, detallo su vestimenta. Esta vez viene todo de negro, su pantalón le ajusta sus torneadas piernas pero sin ser demasiado entallado, sus zapatos son discretos dándole un toque formal. Lo mejor de todo, es esa polera de cuello redondo que usa remangada y hace resaltar sus tonificados brazos, además de su llamativo reloj plateado.

De pronto, algo llama la atención de los dos ya que la mujer voltea y el sigue su mirada, mientras desde mi cómoda posición noto claramente como un sonriente Emmett y Rosalie tomados de la mano se acercan a ellos.

Busco a Jasper con desesperación, poniéndome de pie con rapidez antes de que la dichosa pareja me señale.

Desafortunadamente lo encuentro conversando con la misma mujer de la pista y sé entonces que estoy completamente sola.

Planeo escabullirme de nuevo hacia la masa de personas para perderme entre ellos cuando escucho claramente mi nombre, al mismo tiempo que alguien me toma del brazo obligándome a frenar.

―Es un placer encontrarte por aquí ―dice un hombre de cabellera rubia con cara de emoticón.

Mike Newton, mi jefe.

Si fuera otro día donde no estuviera desesperada por una salida fácil y mis nervios a punto de reventar, me despediría y seguiría mi camino sin importarme que se tratara del hombre que me paga las quincenas. Pero como sé que hoy no es ese día, ignorare su horrible camisa de lunares, lo tomare de su sudorosa mano y lo llevare conmigo a donde sé que dos parejas esperan por mí ansiosamente.

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Asi es como minutos después y una infinidad de preguntas contestadas por un simple: "Tú solo sígueme la corriente" llego al área privada del Lotus armada de valor gracias al tequila.

"¡Bendito Tequila!"

―¡Bella! ―Rosalie exclama y la sonrisa se le borra del rostro en cuanto ve a mi acompañante. ― ¿Qué hace el aquí? ―me susurra al oído llevándome con ella tomada del brazo.

―Jasper me dejó ―atino a contestar antes de posar mi mirada en un par de ojos en particular.

Y como si fuese cámara lenta, veo cómo se lleva la copa a los labios al mismo tiempo que alza las cejas delatando, al igual que para mí, que es una completa sorpresa encontrarlo en este lugar.

―Como sea, tenías toda la razón. El tipo es un cuerazo ―a lo lejos escucho el susurro de Rose.

―Tú debes ser la del cumpleaños ―parpadeo volviéndome a la pelirroja que me mira con una sincera sonrisa. De cerca es aún más impactante, sus labios carmín son gruesos, un camino de suaves pecas recorre sus mejillas y sus grandes ojos verdes resaltan gracias a sus largas pestañas negras.

" _Ahora entiendo"_

―Bella, déjame presentarte. Ella es Victoria ―Emmett sale al rescate segundos antes de pasar la primera vergüenza de la noche.

―Felicidades ―me da un fugaz abrazo que me toma desprevenida. Luego se dirige al hombre que esta unos centímetros atrás de ella y dice tal vez una de las frases que más había querido escuchar en los últimos días― Él es Edward.

A mi mente de inmediato viene el _Aleluya._

" _Edward_ , que bien se oye"

Edward se endereza, deja la copa en la mesita de a lado y mis sentidos se alertan cuando decide acercarse, inundando mis espacio vital con su exquisita loción.

Sus esmeraldas destellan al mismo tiempo que esboza una sonrisa.

―Es un placer.

Suspiro, sí. Casi estoy segura de que lo hice.

―Cigarros y mentas ¿eh? ―a esto me refiero con la primera vergüenza.

 _¿De verdad fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió?_

El frunce el ceño por un segundo, Rosalie me suelta un ligero codazo, luego para mi alivio relaja la sien.

―Disculpa, quise decir que el placer es mío ―aclaro sintiendo las interrogantes miradas de los demás y hasta entonces recuerdo que no he venido sola, volviéndome al rubio que nos mira con sospecha― Ah sí, él es Mike.

―Su jefe, Mike Newton ―hace hincapié en el "jefe". Ruedo los ojos.

Y mientras el susodicho saluda, de reojo me doy cuenta que Edward no ha dejado de mirarme, esta vez con cierto recelo, como si algo no le cuadrara en esta ecuación. Frunzo el ceño pero aun asi termina haciéndome sentir insegura, por lo que termino llevando mi mano a mi brazo contrario como una forma de resguardarme.

..

Transcurre la noche, estamos sentados en los cómodos sofás de cuero negro, Jasper ha vuelto esta vez solo y Mike se ha dado cuenta que ya no lo necesito, asi que se termina retirando de mala gana, algo que estoy segura que pagare mañana.

Ahora que tengo a Jasper a mi lado, me siento más confiada porque sé que de alguna manera él es mi respaldo y algo que suelo hacer cuando salimos es cubrir mi mano con la suya de vez en cuando como una forma de que en verdad lo estoy escuchando.

Esta ocasión es diferente.

Siento la fugaz mirada de alguien en particular sobre nosotros cada vez que lo hago.

―Se más discreta ―Jasper me susurra al oído y mi piel se enchina en cuanto lo escucho, pero sobre todo cuando Victoria toma de la mano al cobrizo llevándoselo con ella de nuevo cerca al barandal.

Algo le dice que provoca que el niegue con la cabeza, luego toma sus fuertes manos para posarlas en su espalda baja mientras las de ella viajan al cuello de él y empiezan a moverse lentamente al compás de la delicada música de Yuna. Enseguida Victoria acerca los labios a su oído, y por la forma en que el sonrie me imagino lo que está diciéndole.

Algo se enciende dentro de mí.

Se perfectamente lo que es.

 _Celos._

―Sabes Jasper… ―me vuelvo al rubio que esta por tomarse un trago, interrumpiéndolo― Es mi cumpleaños y creo que no es justo que el hombre que me gusta este bailando una de mis canciones favoritas con otra mujer, ¿no crees?

―¿Cuál es tu plan? ―dice luego de terminarse el vodka del vaso.

―Un trago de su propia medicina, tal vez ―enarco la ceja y el sonrie siguiéndome la corriente.

Segundos después Jasper se levanta y aprovechando que Edward se aparta de la pelirroja para tomar su copa, mi buen amigo se dirige a ella invitándola a bailar en la pista de abajo, afortunadamente ella asiente. Asi que me pongo de pie rápidamente y voy directo al objetivo.

―Puedo decir que es una sorpresa haberte encontrado aquí ―apoyo los codos sobre el barandal y cruzo los talones, los tacones están por matarme.

Detiene el viaje de la copa a sus labios para preguntar:

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―me mira detenidamente mientras bebe y aprieto el agarre en el borde para evitar jadear.

―Porque no pareces del tipo de hombres que visiten estos lugares ―suelto esperando no arrepentirme.

Esboza su sonrisa ladina a manera de burla.

―Tu tampoco pareces del tipo de mujeres que suelen vestirse asi ―abro los ojos como platos.

―¿Qué hay de malo con mi vestido? ―le echo un vistazo notando que esta donde debe de estar.

El aprovecha mi pregunta para detallarme de pies a cabeza, mirándome detenida y profundamente en cada parte de mi piel expuesta, siento como el calor de su mirada me consume en cuanto se fija en mi escote, hasta llegar a mi rostro, el cual empieza a ponerse colorado. Pero es cuando acorta la distancia, acercándose de manera que su pecho casi roce el mío, cuando me olvido de respirar.

―Joder, nada ―susurra con voz ronca cerca de mi oído, siento una infinidad de cosquillas en mis extremidades al oírlo maldecir y con una repentina oleada de valor, lo tomo del brazo para evitar que huya en cuanto me escuche.

―Baila conmigo, por mi cumpleaños ―trato de hacer la misma expresión de media sonrisa cuando suelo pedirle un favor a mi jefe esperando que funcione con él.

Se termina el vino tinto de un solo trago, deja la copa a un lado y por un momento desvía la vista al tanto que se revuelve el cabello lentamente. Luego vuelve a mí y suelta una de las palabras más hirientes de la noche.

―Eres una niña, Bella.

 _¡Home run! Me batearon._

Molesta frunzo el ceño.

―Tengo veinticuatro años Edward, claramente no soy una niña.

El inhala fuertemente.

Y de un solo movimiento me encierra entre su cuerpo, apoyando ambas manos a mi lado, esta tan cerca de mí que abarca mi fuente vital para sobrevivir a algo como esto, el aire. Estoy tentada a sentir si su pecho es tan duro como luce o si su piel es tan suave como parece. Deseo cerrar los ojos y concentrarme solo en su atrapante y confortante aroma o en el deseo que delatan sus esmeraldas.

Pero la burbuja se revienta en cuanto lo escucho susurrar:

―Hermosa, para mí aun lo eres.

 _Vale, me dijo hermosa. Eso se sintió bien_.

―Vamos Edward, es solo un baile. No es como si te fueran a arrestar por pervertir a una menor.

Sonrie ampliamente y el brillo de sus ojos aumenta.

 _Dios mío, es tan guapo_.

―No puedo…

Me cruzo de brazos chocando por instantes contra su firme abdomen y casi estoy segura que alcanza a estremecerse ante el contacto.

―Vaya que eres un hueso duro de roer. Ya ni a mi ex le había rogado tanto como lo estoy haciendo contigo ―se endereza apartándose de mí y por fin siento un poco de aire fresco.

De pronto su rostro adquiere un tono más sombrío, se revuelve el cabello una vez más, y me pregunto si algo de lo que dije le molesto.

―No soy un buen hombre para alguien tan pura como tú, Bella.

 _Oh, vamos._

―Pero ni siquiera me conoces ―lo imito plantándome derecha.― Puede que no sea tan _inocente_ como crees. Yo también tengo mis demonios, Edward. Todos el mundo los tiene, solo que algunos sabemos disfrazarlos muy bien.

A continuación se vuelve a aproximar para sujetarme de los brazos con fuerza. Su mirada es un enigma, es como una mezcla entre deseo y enojo, como sea me sacude hasta los huesos porque por primera vez estamos piel con piel.

―Pero hay unos en especial que suelen ser los más tóxicos de todos. Esos que te carcomen lentamente el interior hasta que te reducen a nada ―susurra a centímetros de mis labios, estrecha sus ojos mismos que viajan fugazmente por mi rostro buscando desesperadamente encontrar algo, me estremezco entre su agarre y él lo suaviza― Son esos mismos los que intento alejarlos de ti.

Sin más, me suelta, toma su copa de nuevo y se va, dejándome con el corazón casi a punto de salirse de mi pecho y con unas inmensas ganas de ir tras a él.

 _Vaya festejo de cumpleaños._

* * *

 ** _*Magnets- Disclosure ft. Lorde  
_**

 ** _¿Que tal el contacto entre los dos?, esto se pondrá bueno con el tira y afloja. Ya verán._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el cap._**

 ** _Miles de gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follow de verdad es una sorpresa la respuesta que tiene la historia. Procuraré empezar a contestar._**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo._**

 ** _-Indiansummer7_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

CRUSH

 _Podría ser tu nueva adicción, podrías ser mi droga, mi nueva prescripción.*_

Existen escasos momentos en los que puedo disfrutar de lo que verdaderamente me gusta mientras trabajo. Una rápida escapada al almacén del fondo, un desgastado block de dibujo, un lápiz del 2H y un cigarro apunto de consumirse entre mis dedos son el pretexto perfecto para lo que algunos llaman perder el tiempo.

Mike Newton es uno de ellos.

Después del minúsculo momento que compartimos en el club hace unas noches, no dudó en encontrar la manera de vengarse y la primera de ellas fue destituirme de las cajas por un buen rato, obligándome a poner etiquetas a cada uno de los productos, limpiar los amplios pasillos y las ventanas.

Prácticamente he pasado de _casi_ supervisora a encargada de intendencia.

" _¡Amo mi trabajo!"_

Lo segundo, no repercute directamente en mí pero digamos que es bastante molesto e incómodo, incluso Jasper quien mantiene la calma ante cualquier situación siente una vibra pesada en el ambiente, especialmente en la zona de cajas. Sí, hablo de mi lugar. Lo que provoca que durante el turno se la viva estresado y de mal humor, despotricando ya sea contra los clientes o conmigo. Aunque no lo culpo, porque si no fuera por los cinco minutos que suelo tomarme, estaría igual o peor que él.

No se trata del horroroso calor que se siente en el establecimiento, más bien tiene que ver con alguien en particular. Su cabello es tan oscuro como la noche, su piel es muy pálida incluso más que la mía, sus ojos son redondos, grandes y verdes. Su nariz es respingona, sus labios delgados y su cuerpo es diminuto. Jasper dice que es como un duende, yo simplemente pienso que está loca.

De verdad.

En una ocasión mientras me dirigía al almacén, la descubrí hablando con las frutas. No estoy mintiendo. La mujer sostenía una sandía al mismo tiempo que susurraba cerca de ella. Casi estuve a punto de soltar la carcajada pero alcanzó a darse cuenta, saliendo despavorida. Desde esa vez, no hay noche que me impida imaginármela con otra fruta.

" _¿Con el plátano hará lo mismo?"_

La nueva inquilina es todo un caso.

Por cierto, su nombre es Alice.

Lleva apenas tres noches con nosotros y ya se ha ganado un regaño de Mike debido a su impuntualidad, lo único que afortunadamente comparto con ella. Además de las caras largas que le dirige Jasper cada que vez que se le atraviesa. Vamos, lo pone de tan mal humor que ni siquiera se ha acordado de poner su detestable música ochentera; lo cual, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, lo extraño.

Pensándolo bien, prefiero el ruido de la planta de luz que la chillona voz de Cyndi Lauper.

Y como si la hubiese invocado, de las bocinas empieza a emanar a continuación _Time after time._ Guardo mis cosas de nuevo en la mochila y esta vez, tomo el trapeador junto con la cubeta llena de cloro y limpiador con olor a lavanda, dispuesta a regresar a la realidad.

Empiezo por el pasillo donde están los cereales aprovechando que la gente no viene a comprar _Corn Flakes_ a las tres de la mañana,pasando el trapeador de extremo a extremo, tallando con fuerza y por debajo de los stands.

Si mi abuela me viera ahora mismo, estaría muy orgullosa de mí. Su nieta ha aprendido a limpiar.

Jasper aparece con el ceño fruncido, tiene la cara como un tomate y las manos cerradas en puño, esta tan encabronado que su vena resalta de la frente. Se detiene y toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de dirigirse a mí.

—No la soporto —se a quien se refiere. Me paro en seco, una mano viaja a mi cintura y con la otra me recargo en el tronco del jalador, preparándome para escuchar su monólogo—. Me ha robado las llaves de la sala de audio y se ha puesto a manosear mis discos de vinil.

" _Uh_ , _la chica acaba de meterse en serios problemas, quienquiera que no se trate de Jasper tiene prohibido tocar sus preciados discos."_

—¿Y cómo te las quito?, ni siquiera yo he podido hacerlo —pregunto asombrada. Tres años trabajando con él y ni un solo día he tocado esas llaves.

—¡Las robo!, las deje donde siempre, dentro de la pecera sobre el escritorio de Mike y hoy cuando llegue a revisar, ya no estaban.

—¿Así de fácil? — _de haber sabido…_

Y en ese momento, se alcanza a escuchar claramente como el coro de la canción vuelve a empezar una y otra vez, repitiendo constantemente la misma frase. Noto como Jasper abre los ojos como platos al tanto que gruñe. Desafortunadamente, acaban de rayarle su disco favorito.

—¡La matare, lo juro! —sale despavorido, dando largas zancadas hacia la zona de las cajas. Haciéndome reír ante lo gracioso que resulta la situación.

Nunca nadie había logrado sacarlo de sus cabales como Alice comúnmente y sin esforzarse, lo hace.

Continúo con mi trabajo, ya que para eso me pagan, no sin antes llevarme a la boca una considerable cantidad de goma de mascar, la cual secretamente guardo en los bolsillos de la bata, buscando volver más ameno este martirio. Y para cuando llego al pasillo de los vinos, mis brazos no dan para más y mi frente perlada en sudor son un indicio de que necesito otros cinco minutos.

Así que tomo la pesada cubeta cargándola con una sola mano y me dirijo a la entrada. En el camino me topo con un furioso Jasper que sigue discutiendo con la loca de Alice, quien con su chillona voz y moviendo las manos en el aire, pone al tanto a los presentes. Están hablando sobre la música.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pensando que definitivamente no tienen remedio.

Empujo la puerta con la cadera, la campanilla suena, expando la goma en una grande bomba y sin detenerme a mirar más allá del pequeño escalón de la entrada, vacío la cubeta aventando el agua sucia hacia la coladera más cercana, la del estacionamiento. Enseguida se escucha una maldición seguido por el azote de una puerta, subo la mirada y ahí, a no más de diez pasos está Edward sin poder creer que haya mojado su pantalón de mezclilla de la mitad de las pantorrillas para abajo.

 _Mierda…_

La bomba explota.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —estupefacta es quedarse corto. Siento mis mejillas arder mientras avanza—. Nunca me imaginé que aparecerías justo cuando… —el rechinido que hacen la goma de sus zaparos en el piso me silencia. Estoy a punto de reír.

—Sí, me di cuenta. —resopla, con su filosa mirada atravesándome.

—No era mi intención, en serio —entra después de mí. Me muerdo el labio para evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar de nuevo el crujir sobre la losa. Pero se da cuenta y frunce el ceño. — ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —rápidamente pregunto para evitarme un segundo problema.

—Por favor —dice tajante, inclinándose para exprimir el dobladillo del pantalón.

Voy velozmente hacia Alice, quien ahora está sola. Abro los ojos como platos al notar que está hojeando mi revista. Dejo la cubeta en el piso, me saco la goma de mascar de la boca para evitar que se me pegue en los dientes como la vez pasada, tirándola en el cesto de a lado y me cruzo de brazos.

 _Nadie toca mis cosas. Así sean revistas de cotilleo._

Me aclaro la garganta.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Bella? —inquiere sin levantar la mirada.

Eso me hace enfurecer aún más.

—Dame unos Marlboro y unas mentas, rápido — _soy una mal educada, lo sé._

Ahora si alza el rostro.

—No se nos tiene permitido fumar aquí —susurra.

" _A parte de loca, es toda una santa."_

—No son para mí — _idiota._

Alcanzo a percibir el particular aroma de Edward, ese mismo que desequilibra mis hormonas, me vuelvo a mi derecha y lo veo parado a mi lado, revolviéndose el cabello en señal de frustración, haciéndome sentir aún más culpable.

Síntoma que se esfuma en cuanto percibo la forma en que lo mira Alice. Sonríe mostrando su blanca dentadura.

" _¿Está coqueteándole?"_

—¿Para ti son los cigarros y las mentas? —pregunta con una suave voz. Nada que ver con la que le gritaba a Jasper.

Edward asiente.

Y en un santiamén tiene su pedido listo sobre la cinta.

Suelto un bufido.

—Bella, creo que ya puedes regresar a limpiar los pasillos —me vuelvo a la morena lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

—Para tu información, ya acabe — _sonó infantil, lo sé_. Alice alza una ceja, luego se dirige al cobrizo para cobrarle, pero me adelanto—. Descuéntalo de mi paga —ella se frena y Edward me mira con el ceño fruncido—. Por haber arruinado tus pantalones —aclaro.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, no dejare que los pagues —saca la cartera y sin pensarlo, estiro rápidamente el brazo impidiendo que le entregue el billete. Pero en el momento en que mi mano encierra la suya siento un cosquilleo viajar por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca, algo así como cuando solía jugar con la máquina de toques de Jasper. Solo que en esta ocasión no soy la única que ha sentido lo mismo, ya que el hombre a mi lado lentamente separa su mano sin dejar de mirarme con desconcierto.

—Entonces, déjame pagártelo con otra cosa —imploro.

Alice bufa.

 _Okay, eso no sonó bien._

Los ojos de Edward adquieren un brillo diferente, casi estoy segura que está burlándose de mí y de nuevo, siento como mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

—Soy buena limpiando —cierro los ojos por segundos.

" _¿En serio fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió?"_

Edward esboza una sonrisa ladina, claramente disfrutando de mi diarrea verbal.

—¿De verdad piensas que voy a cobrármelo? —me muerdo el labio sin saber que decirle. En ese instante sus ojos viajan a mi boca, relaja la cien y casi estoy segura que carraspea suavemente.

" _Vaya…"_

—Vamos Edward, no puedes dejarlo así. Mira que si hubiese sido a mí a la que hubieran mojado, no te la haría tan fácil —vuelve a mirarme a los ojos. Un matiz indescifrable ilumina sus esmeraldas, evitándome intuir lo que verdaderamente siente.

—Entonces, te dejare elegir —se acerca peligrosamente inundando mis fosas nasales con su loción, ocasionando que mis terminaciones nerviosas se alerten y una oleada de calor se impacte contra mi nuca. Es tan alto que tengo que alzar la mirada—. ¿Qué castigo quieres, Bella? —susurra sin ninguna nota de burla en su voz.

 _Oh mi Dios._

—Tal vez quiera un par de azotes —parpadeo al escuchar a Alice.

Debo admitir que ha dado en el punto. No me malinterpreten, no me va el rollo del sadomasoquismo, pero solo de imaginar esa gruesa, amplia y venosa mano masculina dando fuertes palmadas en mi pálida piel, hace que lo piense dos veces.

Solo para saber que se siente.

Edward se endereza, adquiriendo una postura más seria.

—Alice, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero esto es entre Edward y yo —mascullo señalándonos. Ella pone los ojos en blanco—. Y ten, cóbrate los cigarros y las mentas —de los bolsillos de la bata amarilla saco un par de monedas, pagándole lo justo—. Ahora estamos a mano —me dirijo esta vez al cobrizo.

—Gracias. —asiente a duras penas. Y como cada tercera noche, sé que está a punto de irse cuando guarda la cartera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, resultando inevitable que se presente en mí un leve bajón de ánimo; mismo que dura apenas un segundo, cuando lo veo suspirar suavemente, al mismo tiempo que recarga la mano derecha en la cinta, haciéndome sentir un inesperado deje de adrenalina, algo semejante a lo que pasa cuando se me va la mano con el Red Bull—. Ya que esto tardará en secar, ¿te importaría hacerme compañía afuera? —señala con la mirada la cajetilla de cigarros y mis ojos se iluminan.

No es necesario que lo repita, asiento efusivamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, escuchando a lo lejos la risa de Alice, decido ignorarla. Vamos, que esto no se da todos los días.

…

—Espero no meterte en problemas por esto —dice al mismo tiempo que me tiende un cigarro y el encendedor.

Estamos sentados en la banqueta junto a la entrada, su pantalón continua empapado y temo que debido a ello agarre un resfriado. Afortunadamente esta noche no ha llovido.

—No me preocupa en absoluto. Mike nunca se aparece por aquí en la madrugada —cierro los ojos por un segundo deleitada por el aire que viaja a través de garganta—. Pero qué hay de ti, siempre vienes a esta hora. ¿Nadie te espera en casa?

Le da una larga calada al cigarro, luego se vuelve a mí. Por primera vez, noto las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y el indicio de unas ojeras enmarcando ligeramente sus parpados, delatando su cansancio. Las manos me cosquillean, sintiendo de pronto unas inmensas ganas de querer tocar su rostro como una forma de apaciguarlo.

Expulsa el aire por la nariz.

—No hay nadie más —dice carente de ánimo. Vuelve a llevarse el tabaco a los labios, para luego continuar con un susurro—. Solo somos Kevin y yo.

 _Okay, eso no me lo esperaba._

—Kevin es… ¿tu pareja? —una punzada de desilusión atraviesa mi pecho.

Se atraganta con el humo y tose fuertemente, luego me mira con el ceño fruncido, casi con reproche.

—¿De verdad te parece que me van las pollas? —inquiere. Abro y cierro la boca varias veces incapaz de armar una frase—. Kevin es mi perro, un pastor alemán —aclara.

Asiento con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

" _idiota"_

Quien iba a creer que debajo de todo ese misterio se esconde un fiel amante de los perros.

 _Yo y mi bocota_ , regándola como siempre.

—Perdón, si te ofendí. Pero a decir verdad, no pareces del tipo que tenga tiempo de cuidar mascotas —le doy una calada al cigarro, notando como estrecha los ojos.

—Desafortunadamente, es así —suspira, retirando las cenizas del cigarro con una sacudida con el dedo índice—. Hay veces en las que tengo que viajar por motivos del trabajo y no puedo atenderlo como se debe —dice con la mirada sumergida en la carretera frente a nosotros—. Un amigo solía ayudarme a cuidarlo hasta hace poco, pero tuvo que mudarse a California.

Y antes de detenerme a pensar en mis palabras, suelto:

—Si te parece bien, yo podría ayudarte en las tardes, antes de venir para acá.

" _Vale, tal vez soné un poco desesperada."_

—No podrías con él. Es un perro grande y muy rebelde —se lleva el resto del tabaco a sus carnosos labios, al tanto que busca en su bolsillo uno más, y por un instante me olvido de lo que acaba de decir al percibir como frunce el ceño y la boca al mismo tiempo, imitando esa mítica pose de _James Dean._

—Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con cosas grandes —bufo, tirando la colilla al piso. Sin darme cuenta de mi leve pero notable, error.

Edward me mira de reojo y esboza una sonrisa torcida, con sus ojos destilando un deje de diversión.

Y por tercera vez en la noche, me hace sonrojar.

—Me… me refiero al perro —aclaro, incorporándome frente al establecimiento—. Además, solo se trata de darle de comer y limpiar sus heces, ¿cierto?

—También sacarlo a pasear. Kevin adora corretear mariposas.

 _Joder._

—Nada del otro mundo — digo más para mí misma. Alcanzo a vislumbrar como Jasper se acerca y desde el otro lado de la ventana señala su reloj, dándome a entender que se ha terminado la hora feliz—. Debo regresar a trabajar —Edward alza la mirada, estira el brazo llevando el segundo cigarro a su boca. Succiona brevemente cerrando por un segundo los ojos. Ladeo la cabeza ensimismada por ese simple acto—. Pero piensa en lo que te dije, yo necesito otra cosa que me mantenga ocupada y tú… —sonrío— Me necesitas a mí —alza una ceja.

—Ya veremos —susurra bajito.

No puede existir una mejor manera de continuar con mis deberes, sabiendo que en el fondo tengo la razón.

—Que tengas una linda noche, Edward —alcanzo a percibir el atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer dentro de la tienda.

* * *

 _ ***Everybody talks -Neon Trees.**_

 **Capítulo de transición, que tal les parecio?, cambio algo o les gusta como va esto?... Bella sin duda es muy torpe :P**

 **Como aclaración, esta NO es la verdadera propuesta. Luego verán porque.**

 **Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, follows y alertas seguro no se esperaban un capitulo tan rápido, ( _Viky_ con cariño para tí) **

**Estamos leyendonos.**

 **-indiansummer7**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

CRUSH

 _Lo sigo llamando magia, cuando estoy contigo._ *

Si hay algo que definitivamente detesto, aparte del calor infernal que se siente a diario en la tienda, es enfermarme justo por esa razón.

En lo que va del turno me he gastado dos cajas de kleenex y he estornudado una infinidad de veces. Una de ellas fue directo en la cara de una señora en el momento que se acercó a preguntarme si aún vendíamos gel antibacterial. Lo peor vino cuando juró que nos demandaría si contraía la gripe, ya que para mí mala suerte, es de esas personas obsesionadas con la higiene personal.

Incluso Jasper tuvo que intervenir regalándole un cupón por 20 dólares en cremería, con tal de que no abriera la boca.

Ese fue mi primer error de la noche.

Estoy limpiando las botellas de vino de los estantes mientras _Never gonna give you_ de Rick Astley, tortura mis oídos con su molesta voz cantando una y otra vez:

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _Never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you…_

Vamos, que ya hasta me la he aprendido.

Sorbo el fluido que amenaza con abandonar mi nariz y continúo pasando la franela por cada botella, deseando que mi noche mejore y que el horrible síntoma de cuerpo _cortado_ se esfume en lo que termina mi turno. Solo para llegar a casa, prepararme un té y acostarme el resto del día.

De pronto, un fuerte grito retumba en el lugar llamando mi atención, justo por la zona de cajas. Guardo el trapo en el bolsillo de la bata y voy a echar un vistazo.

Abro los ojos como platos cuando veo a Alice trepada arriba de una bonita silla blanca, sosteniendo una escoba que tira hacia el frente tratando de pegarle a una pila de cajas.

—¿Qué carajo Alice…? —Jasper llega y a diferencia de mí, luce bastante molesto— No puedes subirte a los muebles de muestra. Y deja esa escoba que abollaras las cajas.

—¡Tenemos un ratón! —me estremezco en cuanto la escucho.

No habíamos tenido ratones desde hace un año, cuando una plaga de pequeños y grandes roedores invadió la zona de salchichonería. Salubridad casi nos clausura, pero gracias a los contactos de Mike solo impusieron una multa y lo obligaron a fumigar todo el lugar para asegurarse de eliminarlas.

Y ahora, aquí están de nuevo.

—¿Estas segura? —inquiero mirándola con sospecha, ya que la mujer tiende a exagerar.— Pudiste haber visto otra cosa.

—¡Estoy completamente segura de que era un asqueroso ratón! —estalla agitando la escoba en el aire.

—¿Y estaba muy grande? —ruedo los ojos en cuanto Jasper pregunta.

—Eso que importa—él se encoje de hombros— Trae las trampas para deshacernos de él antes de que Mike o peor aún, se enteren los clientes.

Jasper asiente.

—¿Se puede saber de qué no podemos enterarnos?

Abro los ojos en cuanto escucho la aterciopelada voz de Edward detrás de mí.

—Tenemos un… —interrumpo a Alice, lanzándole una filosa mirada para que guarde silencio.

—Estamos hablando de que tendremos que disfrazarnos para Halloween —Edward estrecha los ojos, mirándome con sospecha— De ratones… —miro lentamente a mis compañeros.

—Algo asi como el elenco de _Cats_ , pero sin lo de los gatos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Alice.

Edward asiente despacio, claramente sin creer ni una palabra.

Por un segundo me distraigo con lo bien que le luce el ajustado suéter gris, marcando sus bíceps y dejando entrever una suave capa de vello por encima del cuello en v.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre? —pregunto distrayéndolo del tema.

—Por favor —me sigue a la caja.

Me apresuro a entregarle su pedido para que pueda regresar lo antes posible al auto, siendo esta la primera vez que deseo que se vaya pronto.

Me da las gracias sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, sorprendido de mi comportamiento.

—¿Esta todo…? —a continuación un segundo grito de Alice interrumpe la pregunta de Edward.

—¡Ahí está otra vez! —bufo. Rodeo la caja para ir de nuevo hacia ella, con el cobrizo pisándome los talones.

—¿Dónde? —me agacho para tratar de ver por debajo de las cajas.

—¿Qué carajo sucede Bella? —un colérico Edward inquiere.

Me enderezo dispuesta a sincerarme con el cuándo siento que el palo de la escoba se impacta en mi brazo derecho.

— _¡Ouch!_ —la fulmino con la mirada sobándome la piel.

—¡Muévete! —grita Alice empujando torpemente la escoba hacia los lados.

—¡Alice, cuidado! —esta vez soy yo la que grito, tratando de frenar sus bruscos movimientos.

—Se metió a las cajas de nuevo —hace un puchero y se baja de la silla.

—¡Deja esa maldita escoba en paz! —se la arrebato de las manos, dejándola recargada junto a la ventana, lejos de su alcance.

—Aquí están las trampas —Jasper regresa sosteniendo una tablilla negra de plástico en cada mano.

Alice se le acerca y en el momento que me doy cuenta que estira el dedo índice planeando comprobar su eficiencia, estiro el brazo para frenarla.

—Idiota, no las toques.

Pero es muy tarde.

Al retirar la mano, golpea la esquina de una tablilla ocasionando que esta se voltee cayendo sobre mi dorso. De inmediato siento como mi mano se calienta en el instante que el pegamento absorbe mi piel.

" _Lo que me faltaba"._

Alice suelta un grito ahogado llevándose las manos a la boca.

Respiro hondo.

—Jasper, trae un poco de aceite para bebé y una gasa, rápido —mi cuerpo tiembla en cuanto escucho a Edward.

Se acerca y toma mi mano levantándola ligeramente al tanto que intenta despegar muy despacio la trampa, para verificar si el pegamento está completamente adherido. Cuando lo veo alzar las cejas, hago una mueca temiendo lo peor. Jasper vuelve y le pasa una gasa bañada en aceite. Edward alza la mirada y siento como una descarga eléctrica sacude mi interior en cuanto sus profundos ojos verdes penetran mi rostro.

—Esto te dolerá —susurra.

Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y asiento.

—Lo siento, Bella —murmura Alice viendo con terror como el cobrizo mueve la trampa de lado al mismo tiempo que pasa la gasa entre esta y mi piel.

Al primer estirón me muerdo el labio, soportando la punzada de dolor.

—Se supone que era para atrapar al ratón, no a su mano, imbécil —Jasper masculla, tomándome de los hombros.

—Ya casi —Edward susurra concentrado en retirar todo el adhesivo. Algunos mechones de su cabello se vuelven hacia delante, tapándole la frente, haciéndolo ver con cierto encanto.

Siento un nuevo estirón y en esta ocasión, no puedo evitar soltar un jadeo.

—Esta si me la pagaras, Brandon —farfullo mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí, lo que quieras. Es más, hare tu trabajo durante una semana.

—Una semana no lo vale —ruedo los ojos.

Edward cambia la gasa, talla con más fuerza hasta que mi piel vuelve a la normalidad, retirando la trampa con delicadeza.

—Listo —respiro aliviada.

—¡La has salvado!, estamos agradecidos —Alice pega un brinquito en su lugar mientras aplaude.

—¿De verdad acabas de copiar una frase de una película para niños? —inquiero con un parpadeo sin poder creerlo.

—Trata de no flexionar la mano para que no te duela —asiento con la cabeza, sintiendo miles de mariposas en mi estómago cuando acaricia mi palma con lentitud, sin dejar de lanzarme esa conmovedora mirada.

—Con esto declaro oficialmente que hoy es mi día de mierda —confieso, ganándome las risas de Jasper y el atisbo de una sonrisa de Edward.

—¿Qué otra cosa peor te pudo haber pasado? —inquiere.

—Le estornudó en la cara a una señora con trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por la higiene personal —dice Alice.

—Y a eso agrégale que soy la incubadora de un virus. Un jodido virus que contraje porque mi jefe se empeña en no instalar un jodido ventilador aquí adentro —añado con frustración.

—Si en algo ayuda. Tampoco hoy ha sido un día agradable para mí —no se en que momento hemos quedado los dos a solas. Alice ha vuelto a atender las cajas con la supervisión de Jasper.

—Eso no me ayuda en nada. Pero has picado mi curiosidad. ¿Que salió mal contigo? —inquiero rodándome el pecho con el brazo bueno, acto que no pasa desapercibido por Edward, quien por un instante mira atento mi escote.

—Kevin mordió al chico que lo cuidaría esta semana y su madre planea interponer una demanda —vuelve a mis ojos, recargando su peso en un pie y metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla, por comodidad.

— _¡Oh…!_

—Te dije que mi día también había sido una mierda —sonrío ampliamente, porque en el fondo me encanta escucharlo maldecir.

—Eso te pasa por negarte a que yo me hiciera cargo de él.

—SI aún estas dispuesta a cuidarlo, el trabajo es tuyo.

Alzo una ceja.

—Ahora por eso tendré que aumentar la paga.

—Si asi lo deseas. No hay ningún problema.

Estrecho los ojos.

—¿Será diario?

—De preferencia.

— _Oka_ y. Veamos. ¿Es un perro grande dices, no?

—Muy grande —me sonrojo ya que algo me dice que no se refiere a su perro precisamente.

—Ya te dije que puedo con ello. Cien dólares a la semana. ¿Está bien para ti?

—Perfecto —se lleva la mano al cabello, acomodando sus mechones sueltos.

—Asi de sencillo era, ¿lo ves?

—Y yo que pensé que te harías la difícil. Que desilusión —esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—No cantes victoria. Puede que para la próxima no corras con la misma suerte.

—¿Quién dijo que habría una próxima vez? —inquiere entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡ _Hey_!, cuidare a tu perro de ahora en adelante, recuérdalo bien —ríe inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, y ese simple acto me hace estremecer ante la bonita vista de su cuello y su manzana de Adán sobresaliendo.

…

 _3:30 pm de ese mismo día._

Como es de costumbre, mi impuntualidad hace acto de presencia en mi primer día de trabajo para Edward.

" _Que extraño se escucha eso"_

Pero digamos que esta vez no fue del todo mi culpa.

Primero; tuve que escuchar el sermón del señor Clayton sobre los nuevos inquilinos, los cuales teme que realicen brujería dentro del apartamento, ya que para los conservadores ojos de mi casero la pareja que viste completamente de negro son parte de alguna secta o algo por el estilo.

Segundo; La calle que me sacaría directo al edificio está cerrada por mantenimiento, lo que provocó que el taxi se desviara del único camino que conocía y por ende terminara cobrándome más de lo planeado.

Y cuando he llegado al elegante edificio de paredes beige el portero me obliga a frenar exigiendo mi identificación. Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando se demora comparando la fotografía con mi rostro, mirándome detenidamente como si aquella mujer no se tratara de mí.

Finalmente murmura:

—Puede pasar —aprieta un botón y la pesada puerta doble se abre otorgándome el acceso.

Espero el ascensor mientras trato de recordar en que piso vive el cobrizo. " _¿Era el octavo?"_

—El señor Cullen vive en el noveno piso.

—¿Disculpe? —frunzo el ceño sin saber a qué se refiere.

—Edward Cullen —alcanzo a escuchar al portero justo antes de entrar al elevador con la sorpresa de que no solo conozco ya su dirección, sino también su apellido.

La delicada melodía emanando de las esquinas no es suficiente antídoto para calmar los nervios que siento en este momento, al saber que estoy a punto de entrar a la cueva del lobo. Y aunque soy consciente de que yo misma me ofrecí para esto, no puedo evitar preguntarme si voy en la dirección correcta con respecto a mi "relación" con Edward.

Él es un hombre que de acuerdo a mí parecer, ronda los treinta seis, es atento, hasta donde he podido ver, bastante atractivo y parece estar seguro de lo que quiere en su vida y eso simplemente me resulta excitante.

El timbre anunciando el abrir las puertas me distrae, tomo aire y en el momento que pongo un pie sobre la alfombra café, soy testigo de cómo pasa una maraña rubia del lado izquierdo cual ráfaga de viento, misma que se estrella con fuerza contra mis piernas desnudas, rebotando y cayendo enseguida de espaldas al piso. Miro hacia abajo topándome con una pesada chamarra azul, que apenas deja entrever unas diminutas piernas cubiertas con unas mallitas rosas y unas zapatillas del mismo color perfectamente limpias.

La miniatura me mira con el ceño fruncido mientras me agacho para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Gracias —se sacude la ropa al tanto que planta sus grandes ojos verdes en mí. Por un instante se me hacen parecidos a los de alguien en particular— ¿Y tú eres?

—Soy Bella, trabajare para el señor Cullen. ¿Lo conoces?

Estrecha sus bonitos ojos.

A continuación, vuelvo a sentir como algo se impacta con mayor fuerza contra mí provocando que casi pierda el equilibrio, seguido por el constante ladrido en mi oreja mientras unas largas patas rasguñan mis brazos desnudos. Por primera vez, tengo miedo.

—¡Chelsea! Te he dicho varias veces que no salgas corriendo… —siento una especie de calma en cuanto Edward aparece en el pasillo. Soy testigo de cómo abre los ojos al tanto que trato de alejarme de los colmillos del perro cuidando de no volverme a lastimar la mano —. ¡Kevin! —masculla tomándolo del collar y de un fuerte movimiento lo separa de mí.

Inhalo profundamente sacudiendo el pelaje de mi blusa floreada. El tal Kevin no deja de ladrarme, y hasta entonces recuerdo que hay una niña. La busco con desesperación para saber si está a salvo, encontrándomela con la espalda pegada a la pared y cubriéndose la boca con sus pequeñas manos.

—Bella, cuanto lo siento. Pero como has podido notar, Kevin es muy juguetón —dice Edward tratando de controlar al pastor alemán a su lado.

—A como yo lo viví, creo que lo último que quería era jugar —me cruzo de brazos.

En ese instante un sonido parecido al de las campanillas retumba en el ambiente. Edward se vuelve hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Chelsea, es suficiente —dice tajante y la susodicha se calla enseguida, agachando la cabeza. Hasta entonces caigo en cuenta con el parecido que tienen los dos. Los mismos ojos esmeraldas, la nariz fina, los labios gruesos y el mismo tono de piel, la única diferencia está en los reflejos dorados del cabello de la niña.

" _Es su hija"_

Una punzada se instala en mi pecho en cuanto aquella idea se me viene a la mente. No obstante, prefiero no preguntar.

Pero dado que soy como un libro abierto, Edward logra darse cuenta de mi reacción. Relaja la sien y tomando el hombro de la niña con la mano libre, me mira fijamente.

—Soy su tutor —aclara y siento una especie de alivio.

—Edward, ella dijo que trabajara para ti —menciona Chelsea mirándolo confundida—. ¿Viky ya no vendrá?

" _Oh..."_

El cobrizo alza las cejas con sorpresa.

—No corazón, Victoria ya no vendrá. Bella cuidara a Kevin —la pequeña hace un puchero y me mira con ojos de tristeza, ocasionando que sienta una ligera punzada en mi pecho.

—Pero Viky me leía cuentos —musita.

Edward me mira de reojo, me muerdo el labio empezando a sentirme incomoda y luego vuelve a la niña.

—¿Adivina quién podrá traerte más mentas de ahora en adelante? —me hace señas y entonces lo capto.

—Chelsea, yo trabajo en una tienda donde venden muchas mentas y puedo conseguirte una caja entera solo para tí, ¿te agrada la idea? —me agacho para estar a su altura.

Por un segundo se le iluminan los ojos, antes de alzar la vista hacia el cobrizo.

—Pero tú me has dicho que no puedo comer muchas porque me puedo enfermar —tomo aire.

—Solo por esta ocasión podrás, corazón. —Chelsea sonríe ampliamente. Y yo casi me derrito cuando lo escucho susurrarle ese cumplido nuevamente—. Bella, ¿podrías esperar aquí en lo que me aseguro que recojan a Chelsea?

Asiento poniéndome de pie.

Kevin vuelve a ladrar mientras Edward lo lleva consigo al elevador. La niña se despide agitando su mano, los ojos del cobrizo resplandecen mientras me mira fijamente, esboza una pequeña sonrisa, misma que me pone los pelos de punta, un segundo antes de que las puertas se cierren.

Entonces me pregunto qué más esconde Edward Cullen.

* * *

 ***Magic- Coldplay**

 **Una disculpa por haber tardado. Aquí esta el capítulo y viene con sorpresa ¿les gustó?**

 **Viky mil gracias por tus comentarios, igualmente para cada personita que se toma su tiempo y me escribe, agrega a favoritos y me sigue. De verdad gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **-Indiansummer7**


End file.
